Races
Dragonball Rebirth contains a plethora of races, each of which possess unique perks, power play, and stat modifications. Some have transformations whereas others use ascensions to become more powerful- some can shapeshift under full moons while others can see invisible and cloaked individuals due to their racials. Ultimately, race is the most important aspect of basic character customization, so take care when exploring through the vast selection! '''VERY IMPORTANT: '''The descriptions of the alignments, backgrounds, mannerisms/tendencies, etc. of many races do not have to be abided by, ie not all saiyans need to be war mongers and not all namekians have to be peaceful, nor do all spirit dolls have to be experiments gone wrong. They are merely the default aspects of those races and a guideline for how those races should be played. P.S. It should be also noted that, unless stated otherwise, only 10 stat points can be spent in character creation for a particular race. P.S.S. All the races that only have fighter stats either only have a fighter class or because I'm refusing to put up all the tech/wizard/healer stats for all the rares. P.P.S Race mods were removed from all pages (beyond Popo, because lol) in order to keep the focus off of metagaming and powergaming, and instead turn the game towards more roleplaying and immersion. Common Races These are groups of people that players will almost always have access to from the very beginning of the wipe. Some classes of these races, however, are rares and require special circumstances in order to be unlocked. The numerous "commons" are listed in no particular order- neither are the other two kinds of races! listed alphabetically for your viewing pleasure. *Alien *Android *Bala Krishna * Demon *Half Saiyan *Heran *Human *Kaio *Namekian *Saiyan *Tsufurujin *Youkai Semi-Rares There are some races that cannot be obtained normally- they can come into being through methods such as mating or creating. Require admin permission to obtain under most circumstances. *1/16th Saiyan *Aetherian * Demi-God * Bio Android *Elite Saiyan *Dhampir *Half Demon *Majin *Makaioshin *Quarter Saiyan Rares The following races are extremely powerful. They must be approved by the staff to be used and are not often seen outside of events due to their innate capabilities in regards to obliterating things. Usually reserved for event characters. *Ancient Namekian *God of Destruction *Hell Raven *Hellspawn Saiyan *Legendary Saiyan *Lycan *Makyo *Mazoku Demon *Nobody *Popo *Savage Saiyan *Vampire Customs This does not refer to merely non-canon races, because this isn't really just about DBZ/DB anymore. This refers to races specifically made for people or are people's personal races. Do note that these do not set a precedent- new skills, items, and general bug fixes/system optimization takes priority over making new silly races. Also note that custom races that are thought of as commons or common-tier in power (youkai, throwbacks, etc) do not count. *Human Shifter *Pathfinder *Pathless *Sage Hall of Shame Things long forgotten, hated, or simply too OP to ever be allowed again. Or are simply never played anymore. *Bibarel Makaioshin *Blue Mage Alien *Changeling *Deus Human *Dragon *Fire God Saiyan *God of Chaos *Golem *Hollow